


Things He Should Have Known

by memesama



Category: Free!
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, HAPPY BIRTHDAY REI, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post canon, its implied that they're in college but share an apartment and not a dorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memesama/pseuds/memesama
Summary: By now Rei really should have expected better of Nagisa





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday my sweet nerd!! I literally write this all today so that's my excuse if it sucks but I think it turned out pretty good!

Snow is falling, turning to slush as it reaches the pavement. It always snows on his birthday, though he wishes it wouldn't. It's fitting, though. A dreary ending to an already disappointing day.

 

When Rei woke up that morning, he felt refreshed. He had slept well, the sun was bright, and the forecast showed no chance of precipitation. He should have known better, the weather report is always inaccurate.

 

He should have known by the time he got to his first class. By the end of the day, he had two pop quizzes, a killer headache, and a total of zero people wish him a happy birthday. Not even a simple text from any of his friends.

 

Not even from Nagisa.

 

Rei stands underneath the awning, waiting for the train. At least he's not getting snowed on for the time being. His scarf is wrapped around his neck, ends tucked neatly inside his coat. He lets out an exasperated sigh, watching as his breath turns white, before dissipating into the cold air.

 

The train arrives, slowing as it nears the stop. The doors open, and Rei can feel the warmth radiating before he even steps inside. He should have known. He should have known there would be no seats left. He should have known there would be no hanging straps left. He should have known he would have to prop himself on the wall. He should have known the only free spot to stand would put his crotch at eye level with a child.

 

Eventually some people start to get off as the train passes through various stops, making it possible for Rei to grab one of the loops hanging from the ceiling, relieving both the child from the uncomfortably close proximity to his crotch, and himself from the heavy glares that make him feel like he’s a pedophile. It’s unbearably hot, with everyone breathing the same stale, humid air. Even though his headache has dulled since boarding the train, the chatters of the other passengers and the screeching of the train passing over the tracks makes it impossible for the pain to dissolve completely, leaving it as a constant throbbing at the back of his head. He loosens his scarf, not that it makes a difference.

 

After returning to the cold and walking the rest of the way to his apartment, he fumbles around his pocket for his keys. Nagisa won’t be home for a while. He’ll have time to compose himself, put on a fake smile in time for the blonde to return from his own classes. He slips the key into the hole, turning it to unlock the front door.

 

Just as he's about to turn the knob to let himself inside, the door opens from the other side to reveal the small figure of Nagisa, smiling brightly. “Welcomed home, Rei-chan!” He wraps his arms around Rei’s waist for a hug, but quickly realizes that he isn't being hugged back. “What's wrong?” Nagisa asks, releasing his boyfriend from his embrace.

 

Disappointed that Nagisa could sense he's upset, Rei starts to get flustered, managing to sputter out “Wh-what?! What makes you think something's wrong?”

 

“Rei-chan,” Nagisa pouts, “I can tell when you're upset! And you wouldn't get all defensive about me asking if you weren't.”

 

Rei turns his head away to avoid Nagisa’s gaze. He should have known that Nagisa would see through his facade.

 

“Rei-chaaan!” Nagisa grabs hold of Rei’s arm, dragging him the rest of the way into the apartment. “If you're not going to tell me, at least take your coat off.”

 

Doing as he's been told, Rei unfastens the buttons of his coat and hangs it on one of the hooks attached to the wall. He folds his scarf neatly and puts it on the shelf above the hooks. Nagisa still hasn't said the one thing he wants to hear. He's not even pestering him to say what's on his mind. He should have known Nagisa forgot. He should have known Nagisa doesn't care.

 

Nagisa heads towards the kitchen, telling the taller man to wait in the living room. Rei drops onto the couch, face in his palms. He can feel tears begin to roll down his cheeks, but he doesn't care. At least, not until he can hear Nagisa’s footsteps getting closer to the room. He tries to wipe them away, but they just keep falling.

 

Humming as he walks in to set plates on the coffee table, Nagisa sees Rei’s tears. He sees his eyes puffy and red, cheeks shiny from the wetness. He quickly kneels in front of Rei, prying his hands away from his face. “Oh my god Rei-chan you have to tell me what's wrong! No one should be crying on their birthday!”

 

Rei looks up at Nagisa, unsure if he heard him correctly. Sniffling, he asks “Wait, what did you say?”

 

“No one should be crying on their birthday?”

 

Rei’s eyes widen as he realizes that he did hear him right. “You remembered?”

 

His brows furrowed in concern, Nagisa just stares at Rei. “Why wouldn't I remember your birthday, Rei-chan?”

 

For a moment, Rei debates whether he should tell Nagisa or not. He decides it's for the best, lest he wants to be bothered about it for the rest of the evening. “All day, no one has said anything to me regarding my birthday. I figured you would just be more of the same.”

 

“I would never forget your birthday! If I did, I wouldn't be able to do this!” Nagisa digs in his pockets, tongue hanging ever so slightly out of his mouth in concentration.

 

Finding what he was looking for, Nagisa pulls a small box out of his pocket. His smile as bright as the sun, he asks, “Will you marry me Rei-chan?”

 

Rei pulls the blonde into a hug, tears threatening to escape again. Nagisa giggles, “Rei-chan, a simple ‘yes’ will do!” He presses a comically loud kiss against Rei’s cheek, leaving a wet, popping sound as he separates from the skin. 

 

Nagisa not expecting the sudden impact, Rei forces his lips onto those of his now fiancé. Nagisa is shocked, but very quickly welcomes the kiss, opening his mouth to let Rei have better access.

 

Once they separate, Rei rests his chin in the crook of Nagisa’s neck, enjoying the blonde’s warmth. “By the way, Nagisa-kun?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“How does proposing mean you remembered my birthday?”

 

“Boo, Rei-chan!”

 

He should have known Nagisa would never cease to surprise him.


End file.
